Good Day, Good Night (in SagwaandAsh's dream)
Barney's Good Day, Good Night is a Barney Home Video that was released on Feburary 28, 1995. Plot Barney and the kids are playing outside on a beautiful sunny day in the playground. Shawn tells Barney that he has always wanted to be able to stay up all night long just to see what happens at nighttime. The kids are in for some nighttime fun during the day with the help of Barney's special "Night Timer." When the lights go down, they all imagine that it is nighttime and get ready for bed by taking a bath, putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Barney teaches them that there are some unusual sights and sounds associated with nighttime. After singing some of their favorite "nighttime" songs, the stars begin to fade and before they know it, the morning sun is shining once again. Stories: Just One More Thing Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Manalo) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Four Little Butterflies #Mister Sun #The Barney Bag #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Growing #Getting Ready For Bed #Just One More Thing #Brahms' Lullaby #Listen to the Night Time #Are You Sleeping? #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mister Sun (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *This marks: **The last use of the Season 2 intro, though it surprisely made a comeback in both Barney's Favorite Songs and Barney's Greatest Hits due to the fact that video used clips from the Backyard Gang video series up to Season 2. **The first time David Bernard Wolf served as musical director on a Barney home video **The first home video to have the Barney Bag. **The last time Philip Parker serves as a songwriter, until Barney's Musical Castle. *"Just One More Thing" was an original story previously told on Bedtime with Barney. In this version, the sandmen characters were added along with an original song written by Angelo Natalie. *The Season 3 Barney costume from this video would later be used in "If the Shoe Fits...". *Even though Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video, Baby Bop was mentioned when the kids were making sun visors. *On March 12, 2002, this video was used in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''Barney's Night Light Stories'' (along with ''Barney's Pajama Party''). *The version of I Love You would be later used in "It's Time for Counting". *Even thought this video is called Barney's Good Day, Good Night, on the front it states Barney instead of Barney's. Previews 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994) #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney Live! In New York City trailer #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound trailer 2002 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Kipper: Amazing Discoveries trailer #The Wiggles: Hoop-De-Doo! It's A Wiggly Party trailer #Angelina Ballerina:Rose Fairy Princess/Angelina Ballerina:Angelina In The Wings trailer #Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob trailer #Barney's Round and Round We Go trailer #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Title Card Closing #End Credits #Silly Hats Barney Commercial #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Yes We Can! trailer #Barney's Ready Set Go! trailer #Thomas and Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration trailer #Angelina Ballerina trailer #ToddWorld trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)